


Convertexting #10: Dorms (pt 2)

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek texts Stiles after he gets home from visiting Stiles at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #10: Dorms (pt 2)

**Author's Note:**

> i rise from the ashes.... 2 years later..... i post the fic...... i dissolve back into darkness.....

**Sourwolf** : I’m safely home

 **Idiot** : k!!! ty for putting my mind at ease as always <3 miss u already!

 **Idiot** : i wonder if u’ll ever be able to visit me…. ever…….. again…………. like this majorly sucks

 **Sourwolf** : It’s not like the whole town is off limits. Just the school campus

 **Idiot** : i knowww but its frustrating

 **Idiot:** like ik we have to be respectful but also…. i reiterate: major suckage

 **Sourwolf** : It could have gone a lot worse

 **Idiot** : true..

 **Idiot** : as if lil frenchy french laurent mcwhocares could do anythign tbh

 **Sourwolf** : But his pack leader can. And would. Without hesitation

 **Idiot** : i wish i coulda been at that meeting u guys had oh man

 **Idiot** : but then again no bc even from the like THREE words she deigned to spare on me i could tell she was Boss Level

 **Idiot** : end of the game boss level

 **Idiot** : she could vaporize me w a look is what im saying

 **Sourwolf** : So could most things

 **Idiot** : always gotta take a jab at my weak frail humanity

 **Sourwolf** : She’s a good person. She just looks out for her own, same as me

 **Idiot** : ig but also shes not as cuddly as u so not my kind of alpha!

 **Sourwolf** : That’s an image

 **Idiot** : i swear i wont cuddle w the socal alpha derek. i would never betray u like that

 **Sourwolf** : Thanks….

 **Idiot** : :))

 **Idiot** : idk it still seems kinda strange to have a pack in hot hot southern cali yknow?

 **Sourwolf** : It’s only actual wolves that live exclusively in colder climates. There’s probably werewolf packs deeper south too

 **Idiot** : :o

 **Idiot** : desert wolves………. cool

 **Idiot** : ur just a run of the mill mountain wolf why cant u be edgey derek

 **Sourwolf** : Well why don’t you date an edgey werewolf like Laurent McWhocares then

 **Idiot** : YUCK!!!!! hdu even suggest that. we’re fighting now. u and i are in a fight

 **Sourwolf** : Is he there now, btw?

 **Idiot** : OMG!!! U JUST SAID BTW

 **Idiot** : im taking a screenshot. im saving this forever. i just shed a tear im so proud

 **Sourwolf** : I agree. We’re in a fight. You and I are fighting. Bye

 **Idiot** : LMAO COME BACK IM SORRY

 **Idiot** : anyway no he isnt here, aaaaas usual

 **Sourwolf** : Do you think you’ll ever get along?

 **Idiot** : ……………………….

 **Idiot** : listen……

 **Idiot** : i mean… hes the one who waged this war. i wanted to be friends in the first place rmmbr?

 **Idiot** : and like, anyway how could i ever be friends w someone who cant stand how my bf smells

 **Idiot** : like

 **Idiot** : what am i supposed to do, get rid of all the shirts ive stolen from u that i cherish so dearly? heck no. so the war wages on

 **Sourwolf** : I think he’s just afraid of misstepping around you, since you rank higher than him

 **Idiot** : ??? what?

 **Sourwolf** : He’s just a beta while you’re an alpha’s “mate” so he inherently feels inferior. That’s probably why he ran away when he realized who you were

 **Idiot** : ur kidding

 **Idiot** : u are KIDDING

 **Idiot** : an HONEST TO GOD weREWOLF is AFRAID of ME?

 **Sourwolf** : And my scent being everywhere keeps triggering that response

 **Sourwolf** : That’s why I’m saying maybe give him a chance. He might WANT to be friends but it’s hard to keep that wired instinct in check

 **Idiot** : omg. that is so

 **Idiot** : so CUTE

 **Idiot** : ok ill try to be more accommodating for baby lulu

 **Sourwolf** : Good. But maybe don’t call him that to his face

 **Idiot** : itll grow on him im sure :)

 **Idiot** : OH btw (!!!!) dont forget to tell me how the stuff w bhpd goes this week!! im so excited for u and ur future uniform-clad bod!

 **Sourwolf** : Which means you’re excited for YOUR future with my uniform-clad bod. But okay

 **Idiot** : ;)

 **Sourwolf** : Why did you put exclamation points after “btw”

 **Idiot** : bc typing it made me rmmbr when u said it and i cried all over again

 **Sourwolf** : You’re a disgrace. Go study

 **Idiot** : blehhh ok. catch ya later hot stuff

 **Sourwolf** : ttyl

 **Idiot** : OMFG I LOVE UUUUUU

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i havent watched teen wolf in literal years, i have no idea whats going on in the show, this verse is now totally severed from it  
> 2\. i completely forgot what i was gonna do w last fic's "cliffhanger" so i totally winged this  
> 3\. im so sorry.......  
> 4\. im so ffuckkgin sorry..........  
> 5\. dont bet on me updating this regularly but i thought i should AT LEAST finish this "mini-arc"  
> 6\. this was still so fun to write, & i hope it was still fun to read


End file.
